The world
The world is a simple label for all the places in space and time where the events of the Holy Bollble took place. In some ways, the world of Holy Bollble is very much like ours, but there are some dramatic differences. This, along with confusing timelines and edits of the book itself makes it hard to determine whether this world is really a part of our own world or not. Some Bollslims claim these places exist in a parralel dimension, only accessible to certain powerful individuals. Geography The events of Holy Bollble and its sequel (especially the Battle of Free men saga) take place in a large area consisting of multiple regions and realms: Center A big, mostly urban region with high population and crime rates. The city in it is never actually named in the Holy Bollble, so it was given a name Center from the fact that it lies in the very center of the world. M.K.G., Janitor Syndicate and Cafeteria Mafia have their headquarters here. Most of important battles also happen in this region, on the outskirts of the great city. Shtor realm A wild, dangerous realm that expands to the east of Center. It once belonged to the mighty nation of Shtors (hence the name). It's mostly woodland, with occasional small town or ruins of Shtors civilization. The population is scarce and savage, but some great Bollslims originate from here. Great Bollism Shrine A higly respected holy region lying in the mountanious area between Center and Little River, surrounded by woods and unclimbable mountain peeks. Being the smallest of the important territories, it's surprising that Bollism Shrine is more populated than Shtor and Little River. The area was named after the great temple lying in the exact center of it, dedicated to praising Boll. It's populated by Bollslims only, as it is forbidden for normal mortals to walk on the holy ground. Realm of Lashko A multi-dimensional place lying in south of Center. To normal people, it appears as an industrial town surrounded with green hills, and even some Professors have their businesses set up here. It's true form, however, is an ashen desert surrounded with volcanoes. F.T.P. has its headquarters hidden here. Scrote A dark region lying far south from Lashko. It's the least populated area of the known world. Acolytes of The Dick have their shrine located here. It is rarely visited by anyone else but them. Little River A vast, barren territory on far north from Center, a tundra that was once home of terrible dickmonsters. It's flat and has little forest, some areas of it are covered with swamps. There are some towns in this territory, but people there are weird. Bautista It is one of the most isolated realms, positioned ever further to north than Little River. It is the home of a autistic cult (hence the name) of Chin Chin worshippers. The Edge Named after the fact this territory lies at the very edge of the world, Edge is the northernmost part of the planet. Its closest civilized neighbouring area is Bautista. It is not known what the realm looks like, since nobody but Nicholas The Caged was ever there. Lanordoste A big realm, spreading from southeast of Edge toward the east of the world. It's Center's only eastern neighbour. It is also one of the most sophisticated and richest regions on the planet. Western Hold Located west from Center, Western hold was once one of the biggest empires, but is now de facto Center's occupied territory. Mostly industrial in its south and agrarian in its north. Union of Federal Culon States A federal republic consisting of 5 federal states, expanding towards the far west of the planet. It is one of the richest and most developed territories on the planet, lead by an unorthodox leader. Bollivia De facto Center's colony, situated south of UFCS. Known for its many natural resources, it was fought for by Culon and Center in the past and eventually got into Center's overlordship. Slavonia Mostly agrarian region, hugging Lanordoste almost in its all geographical extent. Its autochthonous inhabitants are lazy and unmotivated Slavs, which results in relatively poor (general) economical situation, though Slavonia is highly developed in space industry and weaponry making. Neopacistan The homeland of the infamous Refugees. It is marked by a culture significantly different from the one grown in its western neighbours and incredible lack of natural wealth. Nevertheless, the leading forces of the realm posses nuclear energy and weaponry. Bollslims claim a fraction of the southern part of this realm, known as Istanboll. See also * The Holy Bollble * The Holy Bollble II * The Holy Bollble III * M.K.G. * F.T.P. * The Great Battle of the Free Men * Bollslims